A Tomoyo Tale: The Princess of China
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Chris (OC), Tomoyo and Sakura travel to help heal the princess of China, Meiling Li. But where is Syaoran? And who is this man claiming to me Meiling's brother? As Sakura is healing Meiling, things go wrong and now they are on the run from the royal guards. Can they find a way to save Meiling before she's completely turned to stone and is poisoned to death? The First Tomyo Tale.
1. The Princess of China

Card Captor Sakura

A Tomoyo Tale

The Princess of China

It was another night on a ship. Travel was the more faster then anything you can imagine. Chris watched the sea go up and down with the boat.

He turned to hear Sakura and Tomoyo talking. "Isn't it exciting! We are going to see Li and cousin- Sorry. Princess Meiling in their home." Tomoyo shouted.

"Sure. But...We are here to help Meiling. Then we can hang out after she's better." Sakura said.

Chris sighed. This wasn't what he wanted. What he wanted was to stay at home and sleep. But then came a knock at the door. He got up and before he knew it, someone was saying Meiling needs the best magical healer in the land.

Which was Sakura. And to make things worse, Tomoyo went wherever Sakura went. So, he didn't have much of a choice.

It's been so long since Li left. No one even stopped calling him that.

Sakura said she'd have to ask permission or he tells her to. Tomoyo agrees, but she will call him Syaoran anytime Sakura isn't around.

"We're here." The man said.

The boat was docked and Li wasn't there. But someone else was. "Hello. I'm Meiling's brother. I'm here to escort you to my sister. You are Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes." Sakura hesitated for a second.

Meiling never mentioned a brother. Why?

Before an answer came, they were being lead to the castle and on the inside was Meiling. But once inside, still no Li.

"Where is Syaoran Li?" Chris asked.

"Oh! He's at home. His mother needed him to help out around there." Said Meiling's brother. Chris didn't believe him. And the looks on Sakura and Tomoyo's faces meant they didn't believe him either.

We followed him off the boat and through the docks.

It looked so peaceful and quiet.

Nothing bad could ever happen. But with Meiling sick things have been in more of a panic then ever.

And to top it all off she's the future queen. Syaoran gave up becoming king after coming to Japan and meeting Sakura.

"Halt! Who goes- Oh. Sorry prince. Didn't know it was you." Said a guard.

That was odd. "It's alright. Let us in. We have the dealer Sakura Kinomoto." He said. The guard nodded and let all of them in.

The castle was bigger then you'd think. We went right on to Meiling's privet room. Her brother opened the door and we saw Meiling sleeping soundly in her bed.

"Oh. Meiling." Tomoyo looked like she was about to cry.

"Give me some space and I'll- Sakura froze however.

"What is it?" Her brother asked.

Chris looked to where Sakura's eyes were. Meiling's hand. "It looks to be stone." He said.

Sakura nodded. She sat down and looked closer at Meiling.

"She looked pale. It's not completely poison. But this, her hand becoming stone, this is magic at work." Sakura sighed.

"Magic? But who would want to hurt Meiling? At all?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. But this is slightly good news." She said.

"How so?" Meiling's brother asked. "Li. I'm here to heal her. But this is good news I tell you. The fact her hand is turning to stone is one thing, but look how slowly it's going." Sakura pointed. "The poison in her system is slowing it down and with the magic of her turning slowly, it means the poison won't kill her." Sakura explained.

"That's good news! But can you heal her?" He asked.

"Yes. but it's going to take me some time. I'll be as quick as possible. Tomoyo. Will you get a few things from the boat."

Tomoyo nodded. "I'll go with her." Chris said. Sakura nodded. She told Tomoyo what to get and to hurry.

With that Tomoyo and Chris went out to the boat.

Chris stood on the docks as Tomoyo ran through Sakura's things on the boat.

"Are you here to heal the princess?" Asked a child. "Yes. She'll be better in no time." Chris said. At least he hoped.

"Okay. I hope she get's better. Oh! A lady dropped this. Mama says it's one of those special bottles that holds poison." She child said. Chris nodded and held onto it.

"I got everything. Let's get back to Sakura." Tomoyo said.

The two headed back and Sakura went to work. He own magic helped her understand what kind of spell was casted and her tools would tell her what the poison was.

"What are you doing to my child?1" Shouted a voice. It was Meiling's mother.

"Were healing her." Tomoyo said. "Your going to make her worse! Get out! Leave this vary-"

"Is this one of yours?" Chris asked. Remembering one thing that Meiling has said before. Her mother dealt with poisons of all kinds.

"What?"

"So this is one of yours." He said. He face looked more shocked and horrified. "Did you poison your own daughter?!"

"No! I would never do such a thing!" She said.

"What kind of poison was in it?" Sakura asked.

"How dare you-"

"The poison isn't what's killing her. Right now the spell is only turning her skin to stone. Her organs and such will be untouched. But she will suffocate. And with this poison, everything will turn to mush in a few days. So, tell me, what poison was in the bottle?" Sakura asked.

Chris handed her the bottle and Sakura sniffed it.

"Belladonna." Meiling's mother said.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you. And I don't think this is the poison that's killing her." She added.

"If not belladonna then what?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura cleared her throat. "One that was undetected in her water. And on top of it, it had little bits of Silver in it." Sakura said.

"Sliver? That can't be right." Chris said.

"This poison is one that is yet to be called anything. Because of it's combo with bits of Sliver and evaporated in clear clean water, it's become more of a toxic." Sakura explained.

"Then, its silver poisoning?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Not exactly. But in sorts yes." Sakura said. "There maybe a way to soak out the poison. But I'll need some mint soaked in sea salted water." She said. "I can find that at the docks. Tomoyo can stay her and help with the spell." Chris said.

Sakura nodded and Chris was off. "I'll give you this." Li said. "This will get you to the market that's going on outside the square. Good luck." He said.

Chris nodded and headed to the gate to find some Mint.

Once Chris got to the gate he unlocked it and went into the crowded market. Everyone was busy getting things they needed.

Chris forced his way around the market till he found a herbal stop.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The lady asked.

"I'm looking for some Mint." He said.

"Why sure. Just give me a second." She said. She ran to the back and found a box of it. "How much for the whole box?" Chris asked.

"The whole box? That's a lot. It's worth three sacks of gold-" Chris tossed five sacks of gold on the counter. "Is this good?" He asked.

The lady nodded. She gave him the box and two of his sacks back.

He headed back to the docks and there was a fisherman just getting back. "Hey! Sir!" Chris shouted.

"What?" The fisherman shouted. "May I barrow a bucket?" Chris asked.

The man looked at him confused. "Why on earth do you need that?!" He asked.

"To help the healer who is healing the princess." Chris said.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so! Here." The man tossed a free bucket to Chris. "Thank you." Chris said and ran to get the sea water.

He hurried back with the things in hand. "Back." He said. "Where is Tomoyo?" Chris asked.

"She's in the library. Looking for a spell book. Or a history book. In case this could all be a prophecy curse." Sakura said.

Chris nodded and headed that way.

Chris found Tomoyo looking through a giant red book. "I hope it's a good read." He said.

"Chris. Good. Listen to this." Tomoyo said. Chris sat down in chair next to her.

"The Emperor was vary ill and had no children. But one day an empress came to him to heal him. She said he would has a son and in that future give her something in return." Tomoyo started out.

"Once he was healed he married and had a son. He watched his son grow up to he the greatest man to ever live. When the empress came once again she said the deal had to be done. She brought one of her great daughters to him son to marry." Chris didn't like where this was going.

"In the end the emperor's son refused her because of her magic. And he ran away with another girl. The emperor then died a day later. Word soon got to his son at his dying bed." Tomoyo was choking up a little.

"Here. Let me." Chris took the book from her. "Soon the empress found a child wondering in her sacred lands. The young girl claimed to be the great grand daughter of the emperor. And asked if she could be tested to be the ruler of China. In the end she proved to be more wiser then the great emperor himself. And the empress gave up her one and only don to her." Chris read.

This was the history of Meiling's mother.

"This is the other part." Tomoyo pointed out.

**"Once the words are set in stone, the princess fate is known.**

**The healer of old come, and then goes.**

**The throne is set, and a life is thrown into a bet.**

**The Empress is seeked once more, while the demon's puppet is a peek of ****sore****.**

**Magic will rise, as with the fall of Lana kind."**

Tomoyo read it out loud. Chris really didn't like the sound of... "Meiling's grandmother's name WAS Lana. And then it changed to Li after marrying into the family. So, if Meiling's in danger, then so is her mother." Chris said.

Tomoyo stood up. "Sakura is with the queen now!" They both ran back up to help Sakura and save Meiling and her mother in time of whatever this thing is.

Sakura was on the floor hoping that this would work when... "Sakura!" Chris and Tomoyo burst right on in. "Sakura. this is a curse. A prophecy. It's all been planed out. And Meiling's not the only one. Her mother is a target as well." Tomoyo explained.

"What? That doesn't make any sense. If that's the case, why Meiling and only her? Her mother hasn't been cursed or have any illness." Sakura said.

"What is this about a demon?" Chris asked.

"I believe that's me." All three turned around and there stood Li. Meiling's brother... "You were never Meiling's brother. Or the queen would have said something to you." Chris said.

"Good eye. But I think you know who I am anyway. My mother surely did when she gave me up to that brat!" He yelled. "Goodbye." He said. Guards came from all around.

"What is going on here?" The queen demanded. "Your under arrest!" They said to Tomoyo, Sakura and Chris.

"I call upon the power of Clow!" Shouted a voice. Sakura's face lit up like it was Christmas morning. "Syaoran!"

"Lightning!" The guards were distracted. Chris grabbed Sakura and Tomoyo and they ran.

"Quick. In here boy!" It was the fisherman from before.

"Get in Chris." It really was Syaoran. "Before I throw you in." He snapped. Chris chuckled. "Never change." He said. They were on the boat and sailing off in a minute.

"Syaoran. It's good to see you." Sakura said.

"Your calling him by his name." Tomoyo teased. "It's fine. We can have this reunion later. Right now, things have been different. The so called brother is actually Su-Won. The only son of the Empress. We need to find her and get her to help us fight her son." Syaoran explained.

"Like in the prophecy?" Tomoyo asked.

"No. That was a long ago one. It was the fate of Lana, Meiling's grandmother, because she was to be the ruler of the kingdom. But after she bore a daughter she lost that right and was...Cursed. I tried to gt to Meiling and my aunt but it was too late." Syaoran said.

"What now?" Chris asked.

"Now we fight Su-Won to get my family free." He said.

Sakura nodded. "Let's go then." We sailed for about an hour before coming to an island.

We stayed in a cottage and got food and water.

"Ah! That hit the spot." Sakura said. Syaoran laughed. "You haven't changed. Much." He said.

"So, how is Su-Won here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Don't know. But he isn't as old as he's supposed to be." Syaoran says.

Chris sighed. "I'm still hungry. Can I have more?" He asked.

"I nearly had it. I was so close to healing Meiling fully." Sakura said.

"I know. But right now, we need to finger out for to get past Su-Won." Syaoran said.

Chris got one more bowl and headed outside for a bit.

"You okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"No. If we'd been quicker Meiling would be healed and we'd be back at home having green tea. Not veggie soup." Chris snapped.

Tomoyo sighed. "I know you hate most greens other then tea and spinach. But you can't blame yourself. You us on the fact we were slow on getting to Meiling in time." Tomoyo said.

She went back inside. Chris stayed out for a few more minutes before Sakura came back out.

"You feeling better? She asked.

"No. You?"

"Nope." Sakura shook her head. "I wanted a nice day off. And the one time, I get called to heal a friend. And in the end, it was all a trap." Sakura sighed.

"How about we walk. There's a temple just up the road." Chris said. "You can see if you can connect to Clow and see what he says." Chris said.

Sakura smiled but shook her head. "No. I don't think Clow Reed can help with this one. No matter how much I think so." She said.

"You want to go or not?" Chris asked.

Sakura nodded and the two walked to the temple. Behind it there was this house. Looked like a fortress or a mansion.

"This is nice." Sakura said.

"I know." Chris said. They stood and prayed in the temple. "What's that?" Sakura asked. "Looks like a piece is, never mind. Here it is. Must have fallen off." Chris put the little glass back up with the rest.

"Good work sonny." Said a voice.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm just an old man. Ooo! Is that soup? I love soup." He said. Chris shrugged and handed his bowl to the man.

He took with with a smile. "What are you doing here?" He asked them.

"We were just here visiting." Sakura said.

"I see. Then you won't want to know how to save the princess now would you?" He said.

Sakura and Chris stared at the man. "You will need to be teased. By you I mean this man here and the other two in the cottage." He said.

"Okay." Chris said. "test us with what?" He dared to ask.

"There is a wise and powerful dragon. One of the old ancient servants that belonged to the Empress. I'm sure she'd love to meet the new healer and the daughter of Clow Reed." The old man said.

Chris didn't like the sound of it but he had no choice. "Fine. But Sakura stays here till all three of us come back." He clearly said.

"That's fine. Bring back the dragons lost eggs. Su-Won has been here many times before. bring them back and you'll see him. And her too." The old man said.

Chris nodded. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." And he ran to get Syaoran and Tomoyo.

Once he explained the whole story to them Tomoyo jumped to her feet. "Yes. To help Sakura and protect her is a part of my job." She said. "Job?" Syaoran questioned. "Yes. I'm her best friend as well as cousin. It's in the job description to protect my cousin." Tomoyo said. Chris smiled. "Then we better get going."

Syaoran nodded and the three marched off.

We walked back to the temple and Sakura was gone. "Where is-"

"She's safe. The dragon wanted to talk to an old friend." The old man said.

"Clow Reed." Syaoran said.

"Good boy. The three eggs on on the island. Find them and bring them here." The man finished.

Syaoran nodded and headed out. "No clues on where exactly on the island?" Chris asked.

"That would be too easy. It's like a treasure hunt." Tomoyo said. Chris rolled his eyes and they left the temple.

"Look." Syaorn pointed. "My board says this way." Chris nodded. Leave it to Syaoran to find a way to get the eggs.

Walking on down the road they came to a river.

"I see you." *Laghing.

"Su-Won!" Syaoran growled.

"Oh. You'll not last long. My mothers- Sorry MY men are on their way to get you." *more evil laughing.

Tomoyo grabbed a stick and smashed it in the water of the river.

"Let's get moving. I want to hurry and get to Sakura." Tomoyo said.

Crossing a bridge Syaoran, Chris and Tomoyo all found themselves at a hut.

"Great. Maybe we can get something to eat." Chris said.

"Your still hungry?" Syaoran asked.

"Look. A cave." Tomoyo said.

"Careful." Syaoran said.

"Look. Another one. You think Su-Won would actually hide these eggs in caves?" Chris asked.

"You two can look. But I'm staying out here." Syaoran said.

Chris shrugged. "Suit yourself." Chris ran into the father cave and Tomoyo stayed close to the entrance of the other one.

"Really? Chris!" Syaoran ran after him.

It was dark. Chris could at least feel his way around. Not his first time in a cave for sure.

"What do you think your doing?" Syaoran asked.

"Looking for the eggs. What do you think? I'm not leaving Sakura alone." He said.

"You and your-"

"Tomoyo will do the exact same thing. Trust me. It's better if I do things then her." Chris says.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You two still haven't had a proper date?" He asked.

Chris didn't answer. He just kept on moving. Syaoran tripped over something and made a loud noise. "Ow!"

"You make more noise then me. And I'm loud." Chris says. Syaoran glares at him till he grins. "Fair is fair." Syaoran says.

Chris laughs then helps Syaoran up. "What is that?" Syaoran picks up a rock...no too smooth.

"Guess you found one egg." Chris patted Syaoran on the back.

"Guys! Guess what I've found!" Tomoyo shouted. the boys ran back to her and she held, another egg.

"It's all frozen. We'll need to meld the ice around it." She said.

"Well we have two of them. I wonder where the last one could be?" Syaoran said.

Chris looked around more till there was another path. "Guys. Here. There's another path." He pointed out.

"I'll stay here. I need to find a way to melt the ice." Tomoyo said.

"No. I'll do that. I have the power of fire. I'll warm it up. And watch the other one. You go with Chris and look for that last one." Syaoran said.

While Chris didn't want Tomoyo to come...He could see why Syaoran would be the only one to melt the ice. He DID have power unlike Tomoyo or himself.

"Come on then. Or I'm leaving you." Chris said walking on up.

Tomoyo raced to catch up with him leaving Syaoran to babysit eggs.

"How high does this go?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know. But we should be fine as long as we know where to go back to." Chris said.

Soon the two reached the top of the hill they climbed up on. "Look." Tomoyo saw an old structure for a ritual thing. "And the last egg. Guess Su-Won was going to kiss it or offer it as something." Chris said. He walked up to it and took it off the alter.

"back down we go." Chris said.

Tomoyo carried the egg back down with Chris helping Tomoyo walk down the hill.

"There you two are. I got the ice melted. And you found the last egg." Syaoran said.

"Good. Let's get back to the temple." Chris said.

The all headed back when.. *Evil laughing.

A huge water beast came out of the river.

"Shoot! Go! Get the eggs back! I'll handle this!" Chris shouted.

Syaoran and Tomoyo ran for it with the eggs in arms.

Chris held his ground against the water beast. He may not hit it but it gives the other two time.

He swung his dagger around till the beast dragged him into the river. He was flowing down underwater.

Chris grabbed a hold of the rocks at the bottom to hold onto and it would go away. But he grabbed something else. Another egg?

How could there be another egg. "You will never win!" Shouted Su-Won. A roar went off and Chris was in water then...In another cave.

"What the-"

"Chris!" Sakura stood there in the center of the room. "Sakura." He couldn't believe it.

"That was close. Su-Won really has been dabbling in the dark arts again." Said the beast of shadows.

"So, your the dragon?" And there was Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Chris?!"

"I'm fine you guys. But what exactly-where are we?" Chris asked.

"My cave. I've been talking with Clow Reed and lady Sakura Kinomoto about what's been happening. And I'll tell you one thing. The Empress is really not happy either." Said the so called dragon.

"And why is that?" Syaoran asked.

"Because he changed right after marrying Lana." Sakura said.

"Lana wasn't a brat. She just treated everyone with such kindness that even when anyone was mean or rude she took it in a happy way. Su-Won hated how she never got upset over anything. Not even after having a daughter instead of a son." Sakura said.

"So what? He killed his own wife?" Chris shrugged.

"No. He watched her die. He LET her die." Sakura said.

That wasn't good. "The Empress never spoke to her son after he married. But she watched over him. And he hated her for giving him away. And it's made him so bitter. She didn't know he was dabbling in the dark arts of magic in the lands. If she did she would have done something long ago." The dragon said. "She believe he died of age."

"So the magic made him immortal and he watched his daughter marry and have a girl of her own." Chris said. "And when Syaoran refused the thrown then he had a chance to gain it back. Meiling." Tomoyo said.

"That's true. But now how do we convince the Empress to help us with her son?" Sakura asked.

"Oh it shouldn't be too hard. As in I'm already listening. Young Card Captor Healer." A portal opened up and a great lady stepped through it.

"The empress." Tomoyo was happy.

"Prince Syaoran. Lady Sakura. Chris and Tomoyo. I know all that has been going on. Once I heard you'd come from Japan I looked into what was happening. I had no idea my son would be like this. He's given up his soul to a beast of the fire. A demon. He's nothing more then a puppet now. The death of Lana is what really triggered it I suspect. Quickly. Through the portal. We'll talk more there." The Empress said.

"Oh! I found this forth egg." Chris held it up. "Oh! My teleport egg. How wonderful. My wife will be so grateful." The dragon said.

Chris left the egg with the dragon and everyone went through the portal to what looked like a mine with crystals all over the place.

"This way." The Empress said.

Chris and Sakura looked to each other knowing this didn't feel quiet right.

"In here." The Empress opened a door and there was a room filled with food and teas. A huge table in the center of the room already with plates of food and drinks.

"Have a seat." She said.

Sakura and Syaoran sat first. Chris preferred to stand. "Chris. Come on. Don't be rude." Tomoyo said.

Chris didn't sit he stood as the empress stood.

"Vary well. I didn't know my son had found out about his...little secret." She said.

"What secret?" Syaoran asked.

"The secret that...he's half demon. His father was a beautiful beast. I showed him kindness. And in return he gave me his only son. I raised him. But never told him the truth. I said to the girl that she could take him as a king. I had no idea what she'd plan." The Empress said.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"She was born of magic. She didn't have blood in her. She was the real deal. But a fake at the same time. I found out that my lover was summoned on a deal, and he brought her into the world. Which also went around my curse too. If he ha'd known I did what was needed he wouldn't have done so." She explained.

"Then the girl..." Chris could figure out the rest. "She awoken his powers."

"Yes. She did. But he didn't know how to control them. I couldn't help him. I should have known that demon would bit me back someday. And this is how. By using his OWN SON against the kingdom that imprisoned him in the first place. My son is gone. He died when his wife did." Meaning the girl's death wasn't of old age. It was from sickness.

"What's the plan of stopping them?" Tomoyo asked.

"My dear, you can't stop the demon. But you could find a way to free my son from his strings." The Empress said.

"How do we do that?" Chris asked. He didn't believe this full story.

"I may need time. And we need to free the princess of whatever my son has done to her." The Empress added.

"I have that." Sakura said.

"Oh?"

"I am a Clow Reed after all. A great magician." Sakura said.

"That's true. But we don't know where he hi Meiling." Tomoyo said

"Or if she's alive." Chris added.

Syaoran gave him a long and deathly glare.

"I said IF." Chris said.

"I guess. If you have the chance. Save Meiling. I'll deal with my son." The Empress said.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked.

The Empress looked sad yet... "I can handle him. I created him after all." She said.

Sakura stood up. "Let's go. We have a friend to save." She said.

Syaoran and Tomoyo stood up as well.

"There's an elevator. It should take you outside. My son might be there. So be careful." The Empress said.

So the four of them went on up. Heading to face the evil corrupted son, a former king, and to hopefully save a princess and friend.

The long way up wasn't as fun as anyone would like.

But once they arrived at the top...

"Where are we?" Tomoyo asked.

"Were on a volcano." Syaoran said not sounding pleased.

"A volcano. Great. How do we get back to the palace then?" Chris asked.

No one said a word.

"Let's just move out then. maybe there will be a boat." Chris shrugged.

The four walked down the volcano and there at the bottom...

"Hello. Prince. Healer. And friends." Won stood.

"You!" Chris was angry as was all the rest of them.

"You won't get away with this." Tomoyo said.

"Haha! Really. I think I already have."

"Will save Meiling. And you'll pay." Sakura said.

"Please. Your too late. She's already gone." Won said.

"No!" Syaoran charged at Won and got flung back.

"Syaoran!' Sakura shouted.

"Haha! You can't stop me!" Won laughed.

Soon the guards arrived. "Take them away." Won said. "SIR!" They all shouted.

The four were taken away. At least they were headed back to the palace.

Chris grinned the whole time.

"What is on your mind?" Tomoyo asked.

"You'll see. You still have that ring?" Chris asked.

Tomoyo nodded. on the boat ride back Tomoyo passed Chris a blue ring.

They entered the palace when... "Barrier. Trap." Chris whispered.

A blue light came from the ring and the guards fell. 'What did you do?!" Syaoran asked.

"Relax. They just fell to the next floor." Chris said.

"And if not?" Sakura asked.

"Then I created a floor for them. They'll be fine. Let's find Meiling." Chris said.

Tomoyo kissed Chris on the cheek. "Nice work." She smiled.

Sakura giggled while Chris blushed

Syaoran kicked down the doors and there was Meiling still in bed.

"Meiling." Sakura rushed back in and got everything ready.

"You won't get away with this!" Won yelled.

"Barrier. Shell!" Chris shouted. A magic shell formed over Sakura. She was safe.

Tomoyo ran to the back of the room and grabbed a sword. "Chris!" She shouted. Tossing the sword to him.

Chris wasn't just trained in little magic. He was also Trained with a sword. He was Chris the Assassin of Clow Reed.

"Thanks. Now, let's do this." Chris said.

Won was angry. He used his staff to summon his magic, but he was too slow. Chris and Syaoran both strikes at Won and broke the staff.

"What? No!" Won was mad now. But then... "Come my son. We need to have a talk." It was she empress voice. And Won vanished.

"Where did she-" Syaoran was stunned.

"Doesn't matter now. Sakura. How's-" Chris turned to see Tomoyo and Sakura helping up a sleeping Meiling.

"Well. You came. Thanks. Sorry if my mother was being a pain." Meiling said. She was back to her smiling self again.

And so, with Meiling back, Syaoran and her were happily ruling the kingdom together. Along with Sakura by their side.

And for Tomoyo and Chris...

"Hold the phone!" Meiling shouted.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"Both of them are ruling now? I thought Prince Syaoran gave up being the king to be With Sakura. Not rule along side the Princess." Meiling said.

"Well that's true." Tomoyo said. "But-"

"Tomoyo. Meiling has a point. And where was I- I mean Where was Chris magic and sword skills the first time? That doesn't make sense." Chris said.

"I like it. You did a great job on the story Tomoyo." Sakura smiled at her cousin.

"Thank you. What did you think Syaoran?"

"Tomoyo. You did great. You are a fashion queen and a writer in the making." Syaoran said.

"Thanks." Tomoyo smiled.

"And this is your first one. I'm sure your next one will be even better." Chris said.

"You just like it because YOU are the hero." Meiling teased.

"What?" Chris said nervously. Slightly blushing. "No. Tomoyo is a great writer." He said.

"Thank you. I can't wait to write my next one!" Tomoyo smiled.

"The Tomoyo Tales. Sounds like a great idea to me." Sakura smiled.

The End.

**Three weeks and this is finished.**

**I hope you all like this story.**

**See you all in the next "Tomoyo Tales!"**


	2. The Sequel

The Sequel.

"You guys really didn't like it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, it felt so unfinished." Sakura was honest.

"I mean, Meiling being a princess of China is the one thing I just can't get past." Syaoran said.

"Then let's work on a sequel for the Tomoyo Tale." Chris said.

"Yes! And you two can help me." Tomoyo said joyfully to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Fine." They both said.

"Where do we start?"

"How about, as Sakura is heading home, the boat get's stop." Chris starts off.

"Yes. Sakura and them are being taken home after the events. Won comes back." Syaoran said.

"Why would he come back?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because, it's all the demon's doing. Like you said, he's a puppet." Syaoran said.

"Okay." Tomoyo decided to just listen to the three of them.

"So, Syaoran, is escorting Tomoyo, Sakura, and Chris back home when Won wrecks the boat and brings them to his secret home." Sakura says.

"Looking around, it looked like an abandoned fortress. But it's also the demon beast's lair." Syaoran started.

"Good." Tomoyo began to smile.

"And the shocking thing later comes. As they look around, Sakura sees spirits of the past." Sakura says.

"What about me Can't Chris see them too?"

"No. he's the assassin." Syaoran buts in.

"Come on man!" Chris complains.

"After talking to the spirits, Sakura learns that there was a war, and it was the beast against the empress." Syaoran says.

"Seeing the Won, inside, the four track him down and find where the empress is being held, thinking she has been over powered." Sakura says.

Tomoyo smiles hearing her friends telling her a better ending to her story. It's much better then her writing a full story out in three weeks.

"Then a secret is revealed." Chris says. "The real history of the beast, and the empress. How they met. Or how he got power."

"How?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes.

"From her. She used his own power, out of love, to seal him away so he wouldn't be killed. She showed him mercy. And she would visit him all the time because she truly loved him." Chris was on a huge roll.

"Good. More background on them two." Syaoran agreed.

"But inside the fortress, there is a huge body. And according to the spirits, is that, the empress, just went crazy with power, and released him, just to kill him and take his power!" Chris said.

Sakura gasped.

"That IS unexpected. Then who was controlling Won?" Syaoran asked.

"This is SO good!" Tomoyo was getting excited.

"Then what about the empress?" Sakura asked.

"Think." Chris said.

"Then, Won comes and takes Syaoran away." Sakura says. "And Sakura has to save her prince."

Syaoran looks puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"Yes! I love that! The girl saves the day. Not the prince." Tomoyo adds.

"Fine. Then as it turns out, the empress lied about the other girl. The whole history about her past with the beast and Luna." Syaoran adds.

"Even better." Chris says.

"And looking around for clues, Tomoyo and Chris find a secret passage that Won could have taken and it leads up to the top of the fortress." Sakura said.

"Good." Syaoran nods.

"And it turns out, the Empress, has played the Card Captor the whole time!" Chris says suddenly.

"That's a wicked ending." Tomoyo mumbled.

"Once they reached the empress she wasn't herself anymore. And Won laughed. So, to save Syaoran, Sakura summons The Mirror card. And it reflects the empress for what she really is. Her kind and caring self. As a way to save her." Syaoran says.

"Good. Then how about using Dash and Freeze on Won to finish him off once and for all." Tomoyo adds.

"Yes." Chris nods crossing his arms. "I feel like were forgetting something though."

"They return home." Syaoran says.

"I think, Sakura has to kiss her prince." Tomoyo giggled.

"NO!" Syaoran and Sakura both said.

They got up and walked away.

"Man. So close. Thanks for the help." Tomoyo waved to them as they walked away.

"They'll figure it out." Chris said. Tomoyo's tales are just to get them two to just kiss already!

Sakura and Syaoran laughed nervously.

"That was fun." Sakura said.

"Yea. You saving me. NOT kissing me."

"YES! Yes. Who needs kissing. We are fine where we are." Sakura said.

They walked down the street not saying a word.

"What if that really did happen?" Sakura then asked. "Not like us but, like around Clow Reeds time."

"Yea right!" Syaoran laughed.

"Your right." Sakura giggled.

The End.

**Hope you like the second out come with the Sakura x Syaoran tease.**


End file.
